Snow Tan and The Handsome Green Drawf
by JungHona
Summary: Hanya terinspirasi dari Bangtan Bomb GoGo Dance Practice Special Halloween day! HopeV area!


**Snow Tan and The Handsome Green Drawf**

 **JungHona**

 **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**

 **HopeVland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme Ur love as a review, 'kay?**

 **.**

Ruang latihan terlihat begitu lucu hari ini. Terdapat gelak tawa menggemaskan dari 6 orang pria di sana.

7 dengan yang diam merengut menyandarkan kepala tersayangnya pada paha seseorang.

"Wahh aku merasa Yoongi lebih cocok ketimbang Taehyung!" seru orang yang paling tua "Apa maksudmu hyung?" sahut yang lain dengan kostum kuningnya.

"Yoongi dengan kulit putih dan kebiasaan tidurnya, tidakkah kalian setuju?" dan gelak tawa itu kembali "Hei.. Kebiasaan tidur itu milik Aurora bukan Snow White!" bentak yang sedari tadi dikatai.

"Tapi Taehyung terlihat bagus untuk itu. Sangat manis~" goda sang leader grup itu, sedangkan yang dari tadi diam semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik lipatan kaki kekasihnya.

"Hnggg.." erangnya tak suka, mengusakkan hidung bengirnya pada paha dalam sang kekasih layaknya anak kucing, meremas kecil kostum yang dipakai Hoseok "Jangan goda dia.. Dia tidak suka hehehe.." ucapnya sembari mengusap gemas surai lembut Taehyung.

"Sebut saja begitu, tapi pandanganmu padanya begitu aneh sejak ia keluar dari ruang ganti.." sindir Namjoon dengan persetujuan yang lain.

"Apa bisa kalian mengganti topik? Ughh aku akan mengganti kostum bodoh ini sekarang!"

Duk!

"Akh!"

Tepat saat Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya, kepala indahnya membentur dagu Hoseok yang sedari tadi mengecupi surainya.

"A-a-ahh.. Aw.. Hy-hyung.. Kau.. Apa sakit sekali?? Ma-maaff.."

Dirabanya wajah sang kekasih berikut dagu itu, terlihat agak merah di bagian bawah "Kim Taehyung.. Brutal sekali kau." ucap Jimin di seberangnya.

"Ashh.. Aku baik Tae.."

Taehyung merengut menggigit bibir merah muda nya, berdiri lalu melepas baju di hadapan ke-6 pria itu yang dihadiahi raungan kampungan dari mereka lalu berjalan tergesa keluar dari ruang latihan.

Diikuti oleh Hoseok di belakangnya, para kru yang masih berada di sana terlihat begitu terkejut ketika debuman pintu terdengar di ruangan kedap suara itu.

"Apa Taehyung marah?" tanya salah seorang wanita yang sengaja membawa kostum hari ini "Mungkin.." jawab Jungkook yang masih tak lepas menatapi pintu keluar.

Wanita itu terlihat tak nyaman dari wajahnya, tapi Seokjin menenangkan wanita itu perlahan "Tenang saja.. Kau tahu Taehyung sering seperti itu tanpa ada angin apapun, lagipula Hoseok bersamanya.."

"Tae! Kim Taehyung!"

Greb!

Taehyung meremas kostum Snow White yang tadi ia kenakan, terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya dari Hoseok "Aku tidak suka.." keluhnya pelan, terlihat sekali jika bibir tipisnya bergetar.

"Jika kau tidak suka kenapa tidak kau katakan pada mereka? Kita bisa mengatur itu.."

"Tapi ini untuk ARMY.."

"Jika untuk ARMY, maka tersenyumlah.. Hari ini kau bahkan sedang dalam perasaan yang kacau, kenapa masih memaksakan diri kalau kau tahu kau akan semakin buruk?"

Taehyung kembali diam, sudah sering begini.. Ia akan badmood tanpa penyebab apapun dan Hoseok yang harus selalu meredakan itu.

"Hngg.. Apa kau juga setuju jika Yoongi-hyung yang lebih cocok menjadi Snow White?"

"Yap!"

"Hmmhh! Apa karna ia berkulit putih seperti Snow White?! Apa karna ia semanis Snow White? Lalu kalian pikir Yoongi-hyung yang selalu pantas untuk itu?!"

Hoseok tertawa sarkastik, menangkup pipi tersayangnya yang mulai gempal "Hei.. Kenapa jadi marah?"

"Habisnya.."

"Sstt.. Dengarkan aku. Bagaimanapun kau sudah telihat manis hari ini. Sepantas apapun Yoongi-hyung, buktinya aku terus menatapmu sepanjang rekaman"

Taehyung menepis tangan Hoseok darinya, mendengus ke lain arah, namun Hoseok mengembalikan posisi kepalanya

Cup!

Dan berikut kecupan singkat di bibir itu "Akan jadi apapun kau.. Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Wulan, Elsa, atau Pocahontas sekalipun.. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjadi pria yang akan menerima siapapun kau, apapun kau, dan mencintaimu selamanya.. Jadi jangan bebani dirimu untuk pantas atau tidaknya kau untuk apapun, karna yang paling penting hanyalah.."

Cup!

Hoseok kembali mencium bibir itu, melumatnya dalam tempo lambat yang lembut dan manis..

Taehyung memberanikan diri menatap lurus pada mata indah kekasihnya yang telah bertahun lama bersamanya.

Ia melihat Hoseok tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulut "..kau selalu pantas untukku."

Pipinya pun semakin bertemu merah muda menggemaskan, menggunakan gumpalan kostum itu untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Terdengar suara renyah tawa Hoseok sembari mengusap helai rambutnya "Hyung bodoh!" serunya teredam kain "Hahaha.. Aku sedang menggombalimu!"

"Pintar sedikit!"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Iya!"

"Apa?"

"Elsa tidak punya pasangan! Yang ada Anna!"

"Oh? Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan menikahi Elsa.."

"Hyung!"

"Hehehehe"

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh kostum ini panas sekali.. Lebih nyaman kostum milik Taehyung.." keluh Yoongi yang kini berdiri di bawah AC "Kau benar.." jawab yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Ini apa-apaan sih duhh

Maaf nih ya kalau kacau bin gaje bin pendek begete.. Aku cuma kepikiran Bomb kemaren dan jadilah ini.. Aku juga ini nulisnya pas lagi acara bedah buku ama dosen/ketahuan nakal/ jadi yaa bisanya segini deng.


End file.
